


I cuccioli stanno crescendo

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt, Missing Scene, Stark children, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il lupo, fermo in ascolto, osserva vigile nel buio. I muscoli tesi, si aggira nell'oscurità cercando i suoi nemici. Attende il momento per attaccare, il fiato sospeso.<br/>E brama vendetta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I cuccioli stanno crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> Keiko © 2013 (17 marzo 2013)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Robb Stark e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a George R.R. Martin e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata redatta per mero diletto personale e per quello di chi vorrà leggerla, ma non ha alcun fine lucrativo, né tenta di stravolgere in alcun modo il profilo dei caratteri noti. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell'autrice e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.
> 
>  
> 
>  

_“We are the reckless_   
_We are the wild youth_   
_Chasing Visions_   
_Of our futures_

_One day we’ll reveal the truth,_  
that one will die before he gets there.   
  
And if you’re still bleeding, you’re the lucky ones,   
cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone.”

****

 

 _I tuoi cuccioli crescono, Ned, all'ombra di un trono insanguinato._  
Crescono senza che tu possa vederli, nel segno dell'onore della tua casata che hai costretto alla gogna.   
Crescono divisi, perché non è il fuoco domestico a scaldarli nelle notti gelide dell'Inverno che sferza la Barriera, ma quello della giustizia ricercata a fil di spada.  
Crescono soli, dispersi per i Sette Regni, perché la famiglia è una e i legami di sangue indissolubili,.    
 _Crescono nel sangue, perché la guerra sta inghiottendo ogni cosa, ogni Regno, ogni angolo del Creato al di qua della Barriera._  
 _Crescono cercando la vendetta, perché devono renderti l’amore che hai concesso loro senza desiderare nulla in cambio, come ogni buon padre._  
 _Crescono all’ombra del Trono di Spade, come nessun altro cucciolo prima di loro._  
 _Hai lasciato loro un’eredità pesante, Eddard Stark. Di questo ne sei consapevole?_

 

Quando cresci ti dicono che dovrai scegliere se essere leone o gazzella. A lei non hanno chiesto nulla, è nata tra i lupi e nel sangue porta l'onore del Nord, nello sguardo il colore del cielo terso alla fine delle nevicate estive e nel cuore il fuoco della guerra. A lei il destino non ha mentito né concesso grazia alcuna: la vita non ti fa sconti per essere nobile d'origini, semmai ti mette in mezzo a una partita in cui sarai solo una pedina da divorare alla prima occasione. La nobiltà la conquisti sul campo di battaglia, ma è volatile e puttana come la vittoria: basta un nulla per farti cadere con la faccia nella polvere. Suo padre non è un traditore. Quello che hanno decapitato davanti ai suoi occhi mentre un estraneo la stringeva al petto è il risultato erroneo di un mondo sbagliato, in cui quelli come gli Stark sono destinati a soccombere. Se non giochi seguendo le regole del potere, sei fuori. Arya osserva la volta celeste: da giorni la cometa rossa non li abbandona, né di giorno né di notte. Nella comitiva che si dirige verso la Barriera c'è chi dice sia il presagio della vittoria dei Lannister, chi degli Stark, chi invece sussurra del ritorno dei draghi. Arya non crede che i leoni possano vincere: amano la forza, i soldi e il sangue, ma non sanno combattere con onore. Rabbrividisce a quel pensiero, perché suo padre è morto calpestando la verità, dichiarandosi colpevole davanti a un popolo che chiedeva la sua condanna. Un espediente per salvare lei e Sansa e farle tornare a casa sane e salve, che però gli è costato la vita e la virtù. Ora sono divise, e Grande Inverno è solo il ricordo in cui crogiolarsi è come abbandonarsi lentamente alla morte. È una menzogna quella che si sta raccontando: quelli forgiati nella codardia, come i Lannister, _possono_ vincere. Nessuno si è chiesto chi fosse Eddard Stark, in mezzo alla folla che si accalcava nella piazza sottostante la Fortezza Rossa. Senza conoscere la bontà di un padre, ma solo il prezzo delle sue parole, l’hanno condannato a morte. Il popolo di Approdo del Re è sciocco e ingrato: ha dimenticato in fretta chi lo ha liberato dal giogo del Re Folle, invitando a sedere sul trono un moccioso viziato, meschino e senza onore. Fissa la volta celeste, mentre gli astri volteggiano in una danza lenta e stanca, come l'andatura della carovana costituita da fuggiaschi e avanzi di galera che si trascina dietro troppi pesi inutili. _Come lei_. Pensare a Robb in guerra fa male. Sopravvivrà? È l'erede del loro nome, il loro nuovo lord, ma è giovane e la guerra l'ha fatta solo agli orsi, giocando con Jon e Theon all'interno delle mura del castello di Grande Inverno, insegnando la guerra nella teoria a quell'imbranato di Bran. Non ha mai combattuto sul serio, se non sui tavoli da gioco o sulle mappe di altre guerre che non gli sono appartenute. Studiare la guerra sui libri non è come farla: questo Arya l'ha capito ad Approdo del Re, quando è fuggita tra le strade della cittadella sino al mare, alla ricerca della libertà, rubando pane vecchio di giorni per sopravvivere. Ai draghi non pensa proprio: sono leggende per irretire i bambini, creature morte secoli addietro e mai viste da chiunque sia abbastanza vecchio da poter raccontare di tre guerre e l'eterno gioco del Trono di Spade. Se fosse vero, però, le piacerebbe un giorno cavalcarne uno. Sospira, rigirandosi nel pagliericcio che le è stato concesso come giaciglio. Se ci fosse Sansa, al suo posto, sarebbe già morta, stupida e debole com'è. Si stringe nelle spalle, cercando di scacciare il freddo e i brutti ricordi. Le sembra di impazzire, di essere ancora ad Approdo del Re circondata da gente che grida e desidera la testa di suo padre. Arya lo sa: non è un traditore. Le ha insegnato l'onore, a non piegare la testa, a non scendere a compromessi. Per questo è caduto: Ned Stark desiderava un mondo diverso, che seguisse le regole dei Regni del Nord. Un mondo così finto e falso che sarebbe stato impossibile costruirlo persino dall'altra parte del Mare.  
Ogni notte come un mantra ripete i nomi dei propri nemici, ridisegnandone i contorni. Il tempo cambierà i loro volti e la guerra vi aggiungerà cicatrici ma lei saprà riconoscerli. Ha smesso di sognare un mondo migliore, di desiderarlo soltanto: lei proverà a cambiarlo quando sarà più grande e abile con la spada. Divorerà la polvere, cavalcherà cavalli veloci più del vento e strapperà la vita a quelli che il mondo l’hanno ridotto a brandelli. Questo le sta insegnando il suo viaggio verso Nord: che la vita non è una partita a scacchi. La vita, propria e quella degli altri, la costruiscono quelli che fanno la guerra e si sporcano le mani di sangue, non quelli che – seduti su un trono – mandano gli altri a morire al proprio posto. Prima o poi arriva sempre qualcuno così forte da schiacciarti come una formica all’interno del tuo castello, strappandoti il tuo maledetto trono e impalando la tua testa sulla torre più alta del palazzo. Arya, sarà una di loro, di quelli che combatteranno e si sporcheranno le mani e il volto per cambiare le regole di un gioco meschino, dove i peggiori sopravvivono e i valorosi continuano a morire.

 

Robb Stark annusa l'aria come un lupo. Avvolto nella pesante pelliccia, scende con i propri uomini verso Approdo del Re. Vuole vendetta e il riscatto dell'onore del suo vessillo. Non gli è concesso piangere per la perdita di suo padre, può solo gridare ad un cielo privo di nubi e troppo spensierato, perché non l'assalga il legittimo dubbio che tutto si stia prendendo gioco di lui. Sua madre non è crollata, se non nell'abbraccio che gli ha concesso e solo in quel momento, nascosti all'ombra di maestosi arbusti, i due hanno cercato riparo dalla realtà. Robb non piange. Forse gli hanno strappato le lacrime insieme al cuore, quando l'hanno buttato in guerra e l'hanno nominato Re del Nord. È mai esistito un re così giovane e sprovveduto? Stringe alleanze e avanza verso i Lannister, ne distrugge e sgretola le linee massacrando e dilaniando chiunque gli si pari dinnanzi. Jaime Lannister è rinchiuso in una cella scoperta, esposto al sole e alla pioggia. Serve vivo, anche se a brandelli, per la libertà di Sansa e Arya. È stato un grande bottino, di cui andare fieri, lo Sterminatore di Re caduto tra le fauci del figlio dei lupi. Suo padre gli ha insegnato che le guerre sono vinte in campo aperto, agendo con tecniche d'assalto e cogliendo il nemico alla sprovvista, e non trafiggendo l'avversario colpendolo alle spalle. Jaime ha ucciso dapprima Targaryen, e forse persino Baratheon nel medesimo, sudicio modo. Gli si addice di più l'emblema di un serpente, strisciante per terra e venefico, privato delle zampe a causa della sua viltà. L'araldica non è una materia che ha mai apprezzato, ma ora più che mai ne conosce l'importanza. I suoi uomini marciano fieri, uniti contro l'usurpatore e chi ha ucciso Eddard Stark. Robb fissa il cielo, la cometa rossa che immobile li osserva. Di lui dicono che cavalchi i lupi, che abbia il dono di trasformarsi in uno di loro, che abbia la ferocia di cento uomini in battaglia, anche se i suoi prigionieri sono trattati nel migliore dei modi. Forse sono le ballate a renderti un eroe, non le gesta. Dicono che sia immortale persino. A quel pensiero sorride all'oscurità che lo circonda, affilando la lama per trovare un po' di ristoro e un momento in cui fare i conti con sé stesso e i propri orrori. Ha paura Robb Stark, ma suo padre gli ha insegnato che è in quel momento che un uomo può dirsi coraggioso: affrontandole. Sua madre ragione da donna, da madre appunto. Vuole riportare indietro Sansa e Arya, non le interessa il prezzo da pagare, anche se questo è l'onore e la fiducia di tutti i lord del Nord. Le donne, anche se forti e granitiche come lei, non sono adatte a lusingare e corteggiare la morte, per questo deve tornare a Grande Inverno: per non diventare un ostacolo fatto di dolcezza e disperazione, una melma in cui impantanarsi, per un figlio, è troppo facile. La trappola perfetta del gioco dell'amore. Per questo, lui, ha sempre preferito la spada alle donne. O forse non ha mai incontrato quella giusta, che mette da parte i canti e le chiacchiere per fare spazio all'azione. Esistono donne così, nei Sette Regni? Ha rubato i baci delle puttane di Grande Inverno, ne ha pagato i corpi e i servizi, ma era un modo per diventare adulti, per avere un battesimo di fuoco e sentirsi finalmente grande come suo padre. L'amore non si compra, è come una guerra: devi saperlo conquistare, e vincerlo. 

 

È lord di Grande Inverno, il piccolo Bran, e attende il ritorno di suo fratello, la testa di Joffrey Lannister piantata su una picca e l'onore di suo padre riscattato. Grande Inverno è bloccata nella stasi di un niente, l'esistenza e la speranza entrambe appese alle zampe dei corvi che, addestrati, ripercorrono le stesse rotte per portare notizie. Siede sul seggio che un tempo ospitava suo padre, e offre consigli e cura al popolo come fosse parte della propria famiglia. È giovane, ma non è sciocco né avventato. Non è mai stato bravo con la spada, battuto persino - o a ragione -  da Arya, ma forse può essere un buon diplomatico. Forse può aiutare Robb dimostrandosi figlio di Ned Stark, forgiato dalla neve del Nord. Rickon non si preoccupa della politica,  nemmeno ancora ha tenuto in mano una spada in metallo. Un po’ lo invidia e si sente in colpa nel farlo, perché tutti combattono e anche lui vuole fare la sua parte. Grande Inverno è un nugolo di lupi possenti lasciato in custodia ai cuccioli più giovani. Sapranno governare? Sapranno reggere un attacco? Il sonno di Bran è agitato dagli incubi. Osha non gli da risposte ma sa che mente per proteggerlo, perché in fondo è solo un bambino. Vorrebbe già essere adulto e poter combattere al fianco di Robb, ma anche in quel caso sarebbe confinato a Grande Inverno. Gli storpi non sono buoni a nulla in battaglia, utili solo come carne da macello o curatori rilegati agli accampamenti. In ogni caso non avrebbe un seggio tra i lord della guerra e i loro alfieri. Vorrebbe essere ancora bambino e giocare spensierato, ignorare gli incubi e scacciarli nascondendosi tra le gonne di sua madre. Ma non può fare ne l'una ne l'altra cosa, bloccato in un istante senza fine, in bilico tra due mondi, come se fosse in procinto di gettarsi al di qua o al di là della Barriera ma il vento lo reggesse in precario equilibrio sul confine, rendendogli impossibile lasciarsi cadere. È frustrante l'attesa di notizie dal fronte o della sorte delle sue sorelle. La cometa è comparsa all’improvvisa e perdura nel cielo come un segnale nefasto, anche se lui non ha avuto incubi che la riguardano. È l'occhio degli dei sul mondo e se  ne stanno lì, a fissare formiche che si divorano a vicenda, indifferenti. Bran non può che osservare di rimando sbirciando il futuro, tra le pieghe strappate dei suoi sogni che si affacciano, come finestre dai vetri infranti, sulla realtà che li sta attendendo. Un giorno sarà davvero utile alla sua famiglia? Lo vorrebbe con tutto sé stesso, ma per ora non può che osservare.  
E attendere.

  
Jon Snow è un cucciolo bastardo, ma fedele. Quando il corvo porta notizie dalla guerra, morde il freno e cerca una risposta in antichi dei ormai muti. Vorrebbe combattere al fianco di suo fratello, ma il giuramento lo vincola alla Barriera e ad altri fratelli, non di sangue ma di lama. Il pensiero corre a Robb e all'esercito che lo sostiene. Si, lui sarebbe un buon re per tutti i Sette i Regni. Qualunque Stark lo sarebbe. Parla con il cuore, non con la spada. Il giovane Snow è immacolato e ingenuo come la prima neve caduta oltre la Barriera, per questo motivo è diventato Attendete. Il cuore è una bestia che non puoi governare, che non si fa ammansire né addomesticare. Lotta e si divincola ma non puoi zittirlo. Grida così forte da mettere a tacere persino la ragione. È un cucciolo non voluto, ma amato dai suoi fratelli. L'unica a non averlo mai accettato è stata lady Catlyn ma come biasimarla? L'ha sentita in modo chiaro la sua rabbia, repressa per anni, colpirlo come il migliore dei fendenti: dritto al cuore.   
" _Dovevi esserci tu al posto di mio figlio_ " sembravano gridargli tutte le lacrime di quella donna che, nonostante tutto, ha amato come se fosse la sua vera madre, fingendo la fosse per sentirsi uguale a tutti gli altri. Hanno condiviso l'umiliazione di essere l'emblema dell'umanità di Eddard Stark ma lei questo non l'ha mai compreso. Avrebbe davvero sostituito Bran in quel letto, afferrare la sorte che l’ha colpito e fare cambio con il proprio destino per assicurargli una vita differente, ma non può farlo. Il cielo dalla Barriera sembra vicinissimo. Pare di essere sulla punta del mondo, e se allunghi una mano verso la cupola trapunta di stelle, tocchi la neve come fosse lana in cui passare le dita, carezze mai date a una donna. Jon si stringe nel pesante mantello di pelliccia, alzando le mani al cielo e cercando di afferrare i chicchi di neve che cadono come gemme su di loro, abbondanti e grossi come grani di un rosario. Osserva il cielo e la cometa che si sposta, la sua scia color sangue che non porta buoni auspici. Sarà una guerra in cui cadranno tutti i re, pronti a morire per il Trono di Spade destinato a una ragazzina che dovrebbe già essere donna, chissà dove, dispersa oltre il Mare. Alla Barriera, i corvi fanno la guardia appostati nei punti più alti, riscaldati da fuochi che si spegneranno in pochi minuti. Qualcosa si muove e minaccia dall’esterno i Sette Regni. Davanti a un male comune sapranno deporre le armi, i Re sopravvissuti? 

  
Sansa è prigioniera d’onore, una donna senza prezzo se non quello dell’arresa di suo fratello. Non trova pace tra i corridoi lussuosi e grondanti d’oro della Fortezza Rossa: non amata, non desiderata, disprezzata e umiliata, è questa la sorte che l’attende sino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Joffrey non la restituirà a Robb, lei questo lo sa. Vorrebbe sperare nel contrario, in un atto di clemenza da parte del suo futuro marito, ma ha imparato a conoscerlo negli attacchi di prepotenza che lo portano al sadismo. La posizione che ricopre lo pone al di sopra della legge, persino, e nessuno può fermarlo. Forse nemmeno l’esercito del Nord. Sansa china il capo, si lascia sfuggire parole scomode e le trasforma in lusinghe. Quando l’ha incontrato la prima volta credeva che l’amore fosse una magia come quella raccontata nelle ballate. Nessuno le ha mai raccontato che nel mondo in cui vive l’amore non esiste, se non nella gentilezza del gesto magnanimo di un Mastino che la protegge senza chiederle nulla in cambio. L’amore è un atto di misericordia e gratitudine: puoi amare i tuoi figli, ma non amerai mai tuo marito. Persino sua madre è stata data in sposa a suo padre come pegno di un’alleanza e una tregua, senza nemmeno averlo conosciuto prima di quel momento. Ogni donna dei Sette Regni è l’obolo con cui si firmano gli armistizi e si sancisce la pace, ma sa che lei non sarà altro che una schiava. È un giocattolo con cui dilettarsi è facile, da mostrare in società come un atto di clemenza. È la figlia di un traditore, la sorella dell’uomo che sta mettendo in ginocchio l’esercito dei Lannister e ha preso in ostaggio persino lo Sterminatore di Re. La sua posizione è scomoda, è un oltraggio alla visione. Cersei non smette di farglielo notare, con quel sorriso malevolo e la cattiveria di una donna già adulta, a cui il destino ha riservato di essere madre di figli bastardi e moglie di un re che non l’ha mai vista come una donna. La terrorizza, chiamarla _maestà_ le provoca un conato di vomito ogni volta che è costretta a piegare il collo di cigno e abbassare lo sguardo in segno di riverenza. Ha guardato giù dalle mura di Approdo del Re e ha sentito l’impulso di gettarsi di sotto, schiantarsi contro gli scogli e lasciarsi alle spalle quei mesi d’orrore ma qualcosa la frena sempre. Orgoglio, o forse la codardia di chi non ha il coraggio nemmeno di porre fine ad un’esistenza misera come quella di una schiava senza diritti e con troppi, atroci doveri. Ripensa ad Arya, alla crudeltà con cui l’ha costretta ad allontanarsi da Nymeria e alla morte di Lady. Se fosse stata meno avventata e vanitosa, meno fiera dell’essere scelta come la moglie del futuro re dei Sette Regni, forse si sarebbe rivelata meno adatta a Joffrey e l’avrebbero lasciata perdere. Invece ha sfoderato tutto il suo sapere di giovane lady, un repertorio infinito di riverenze e gesti di sottomissione, ed ora è schiava. Non d’amore, o per l’amore, ma solo per la sua stupida ingenuità. Prigioniera nel luogo che avrebbe dovuto chiamare casa. Sa che s’addormenterà una notte per non vedere l’alba successiva, ma sa che sino a quando Robb avrà in pugno Jaime Lannister, Cersei farà di tutto per riaverlo indietro sano e salvo. È un amore folle, il loro, ma forse di vero amore si tratta. La regina di Approdo del Re cerca di combattere, non le importa quali mezzi utilizzare: quelli illeciti sono di certo i più efficaci.  Vorrebbe essere come lei, abbastanza crudele da non avere pietà nemmeno per una ragazzina come lei, mandata in sposa a un perverso idiota. Codardo, per di più. Persino Theon sarebbe stato più valoroso e meno detestabile di Joffrey, ma dei Greyjoy nessuno si sarebbe preoccupato per un’alleanza importante. Sansa si stringe nelle coperte, affondando il viso nel cuscino: persino il contatto con le pellicce che avvolgevano le notti di Grande Inverno, le manca. Ripensa alla sua infanzia finita, al sorriso di sua madre e all’abbraccio di suo padre, ai suoi fratelli impegnati in una guerra per riportarla a casa oppure dispersi lungo i Sette Regni. Prima di addormentarsi ricorda tutti i loro volti, ne accarezza i sorrisi e ruba gli sguardi di rimprovero, ne ode di nuovo le risa, e con loro piange in silenzio la morte di suo padre. Potrebbe essere la sua ultima notte, quella, e Sansa vuole morire con il cuore a Grande Inverno.

 

 

Catelyn Tully sta perdendo tutto. Pezzo dopo pezzo, la sua famiglia viene distrutta dai nemici, dal fato, dagli amici persino. Osserva la cometa che si staglia sull’accampamento dell’esercito di suo figlio, le mani congiunte in grembo, e lancia una preghiera all’uomo che ha amato. Nonostante il tradimento e l’umiliazione, ha imparato a farlo. Da sconosciuto, l’ha scoperto nell’imbarazzo di una camera da letto e un talamo nuziale freddo ed estraneo. Le puttane ti avvolgono come una seconda pelle, una moglie come dote non è altro che un corpo che possiedi senza pagare una sola moneta d’argento. E nemmeno ti compiace. Catelyn ha imparato che l’amore non è altro che un compromesso: un qualcosa che costruisci e che ti fai piacere a forza, che tenti di rendere meno doloroso e atroce possibile. Si è accorta, però, che la gelosia è il segnale di un mutamento in quell’imposizione: l’uomo con cui dividi il tetto e il letto non è altro che il prolungamento del tuo corpo, se gli permetti di avvolgerti come una pelliccia, scaldandoti sino alle ossa. Facendoti sentire la lontananza da casa sempre meno dolorosa, sino a renderti padrona del proprio castello e renderti regina di una vita insieme. Catelyn sa di essere stata ingiusta: Ned ha fatto di tutto per amarla e farsi amare. Jon Snow è stato l’errore che ha incrinato il loro matrimonio, lo stesso per cui sono occorsi altri quattro figli per cancellarne l’affronto e riscattare il perdono. Vive la guerra accanto a suo figlio ora, che la cavalca fiero falciando le piane con la forza di una valanga, e si rende conto che la guerra ti trasforma. Era solo un ragazzino, ora è un uomo davanti al quale i lord del Nord si inginocchiano chiamandolo “Re” ma il suo cuore cede davanti a una donna che non dovrebbe nemmeno guardare. Promesso a un’altra, ora Robb sta per venire meno alla parola data. Sta facendo ciò che Catelyn non ha mai avuto il coraggio di fare, che nessuna donna potrà mai nemmeno sperare di realizzare: scegliere la persona da amare. _Per sempre._ Perché l’amore non si comanda, ma nasce e muore come gli esseri umani. Si nutre di gioia e dolore, si fa coraggio e crolla, ma poi torna più forte che mai, invalicabile, possente e temerario. L’amore è una debolezza che in battaglia non puoi concederti, eppure è la falla nel sistema perfetto della lotta al potere, dove colpire il nemico e distruggerlo in poche mosse. Catelyn osserva il cielo e sospira. La notte odora di tradimento – il suo – ai danni di suo figlio. Esistono così tanti tipi di amore, che elencarli tutti sarebbe impossibile. Non è più moglie ora, solo madre, e combatte la propria guerra. Sa che gli uomini del Nord non arretreranno mai per due ragazzine inutili, destinate entrambe ad essere bottino di qualche battaglia o ostaggio per una pace necessaria ma non desiderata. Rivuole solo le sue figlie, e questo basta per spingerla a tradire persino gli dei, se necessario. Esistono anche molti modi di perdonare, questo Catelyn Tully l’ha imparato anni addietro, quando suo marito si è presentato a Grande Inverno con un figlio bastardo tra le braccia. Anche Robb saprà perdonare. Quando la vita gli strapperà la cosa più importante, comprenderà che è il cuore a comandare, non la ragione né l’onore. 

 

_Hai insegnato loro che i lupi non sono cani da pastore, facili da mettere al guinzaglio ma fiere da temere e rispettare. La fedeltà dei lupi è un dono prezioso, un legame che si protrae anche dopo la morte._   
_Hanno smesso di guaire ancora cuccioli ed ora combattono, ognuno con i propri mezzi, per riscattarti. Per dimostrarti che non sei morto invano. Saranno un inverno così duro da mettere in ginocchio chiunque provi ad alzare la testa per contrastarli.  
I tuoi cuccioli ti rendono onore, nella veglia e persino nel sonno._

**Author's Note:**

> La citazione iniziale l’ho trovata su Tumblr. Non avendo letto i libri, non so se è tratta dai romanzi oppure no, ma mi piaceva molto e ho pensato di metterla a introduzione di questa piccola storia.


End file.
